vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
142131-add-discovery-petscostumes-to-cash-shop
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, you have a choice to not farm it. | |} ---- I'm with the Lemur. I loves me some cash shop items and I loves me some costumes ... but I also like having the challenge of going out and looking for things. I mean, I totally get where OP is coming from, I really do. I'd just like there to be some kind of exclusivity of effort for things like this. Believe me, I want ALL OF THE COSTUMES but ya know, I also like to know that if I do get some, it was due to personal effort and luck, not my platinum card. | |} ---- ---- I regularly watch Extra Credits, (even if I don't agree with some of the unrealistically idealized crap the spout from their ivory tower) I am also a real life merchant, as well as someone that has played the market game in various MMOs for a good 15 years. I already know how markets react to changes both in the real world and in MMORPGs. and I already know know from comparisons with other games economies, you could put every costume skin in this game on the cash shop and it would do little to the platinum value of those items SO LONG AS the cash shop version is soulbound on purchase, because for every one person actually willing to pony up real world currency to pretty up their virtual paper doll, there are still 100 people that will never spend real money on such things but will still want them if they can get them for free some how, and even people that might pay, can still decide to attempt to get them for free, I know this because I have seen it. It's pretty clear I am not in the "popular opinion" here, so i will not sit and argue with anyone on this topic as anything related to ADDING anything to cash shops seems to send people into a froth very easily. But I challenge any of you to go to Wilderrun and try to farm Discovery points there and come back here and tell me you had fun. Edited October 10, 2015 by BasiliskEye | |} ---- ---- I haven't actively farmed for anything yet in this game so I don't know first hand, I also haven't tried to buy pets or costumes from the ah. Is it possible to buy these things from other players with gold/platinum? You do make a good point about not affecting the economy if the store item is soulbound. While I personally don't like the idea of in game items on the store because of the reason I already mentioned, I can see where you are coming from. I imagine there are many others who would agree with you, I just don't think the majority would. I hope they add lots of things to the shop, I imagine they will once other things of higher priority are out of the way, just NEW things | |} ---- They drop 2 things. The first is an Epic piece of gear from the loot table of the dungeon you just did, that I think is specific to your class (Can't remember properly as I've never actually looked at what I got since it's insta salvage). The second is a random item taken from a different loot table. This is usually a green decor item, along the lines of an Ekose worker, or a Grumple guest, or something similar (Which if I'm not mistaken can't be found anywhere else in the game), which look quite nice on your housing plot. However this loot table also contains other cool stuff - For example an epic quality pet called Commander Paws, which is a skin for a puppy like pet which is otherwise not available anywhere in game, or a legendary mount called the Bandit Carver (Flashy). While they're not unique models, they are unique items because of their skins, so a lot of the time, people are opening these lockboxes not for the gear but for the chance at getting one of these rare collectibles. Still, at least you can only open each lockbox once per dungeon, and they don't go into your inventory taking up space, but as it stands, there are unique things which can only be gained by buying keys and opening the lockboxes at the end of the dungeons. I'm lucky enough to have gotten both of the above, but I don't agree that they should be in there. | |} ---- Well said. Completely agree with you on every point. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was not actually expecting a dev to directly respond to this, but this does bring up my ultimate beef with this situation. Cadyiem, you designed this, but as a busy person it is reasonable to assume you didn't test it yourself. You have people for that, you have a great many things to work on and I am sure the last thing you would want to do when you have time off is waste time playing the game the way some of your customers play it. That is to say other activities besides questing and raiding, the things that keep the hardcore players around. I find it very hard to imagine a developer say for example obsessing over procuring dye colours or pets because though quite a few of your players rabidly collect them, they offer nothing mechanical to the game itself. when you are the man behind the curtain there is obviously no impetus to care about these things. I am the kind of person that never asks someone else to do something I would not be willing to do myself. But seeing as I am going to continue grinding this damn thing, I would ask you to personally try and do it too sometime, no matter how pointless, and asinine you probably think it is. The place is Wilderrun, the goal is the Savage Harness, one of the most overpriced items on the entire auction house due to how frustrating it is to acquire. play this Skinner box you created without any dev god mods on a live server with other people trying to do the same and see if the experience is "right along where you want it." Edited October 10, 2015 by BasiliskEye | |} ---- ---- Ah, see, that's where you're wrong, my friend. After implementing it, I personally spent hours of my off-time collecting the pieces myself. When it went up on the CBT, I spent a good deal of my testing time -- several days -- dedicated to going to the various zones and hitting up the discoveries. I collected most of the costumes and even gave some of my duplicates away to the testers who I knew were into collecting costumes. When you design anything, it's a good idea to play it as players will. When I test expeditions, I test as my favored class, sure, but I also test as other classes I'm less familiar with and in all bands of gear so I can get a feel for folks who are less familiar with the game than I am. The same held true for discoveries. When I implemented them I did a sped-up test at first to ensure functionality, sure, but afterward -- and particularly during CBT, where we were doing a great deal of iteration -- I went and found discoveries just as a player would with no developer advantages at all. So with that stated, it is, indeed, right along where we wanted it to be, but I'm keeping an eye on feedback and the metrics and am not above adjusting things as needed. So do keep giving us feedback! I'm watching Wilderrun in particular, as its layout is not as conducive to farming these as others. (And as a PS, I assure you there are many designers, like myself, who care a lot about things like costumes, dyes, and other such things. Remember that while we're designers, we're gamers, too -- and not all gamers are alike. I may have once been a raid leader, but I was always makin' myself look pretty regardless of the game. ;) ) | |} ---- I've been doing discoveries every day since day 1 of the relaunch, and I have only found 2 pieces (shoulder/gloves) out of all the discovery nodes I've uncovered. Since then, 98% of the time I get the buff station, the other 2% of the time I get the rune crafting bag. I love the idea of discoveries offering these costumes, but honestly they are too rare, look how expensive they are on the Auction House and how few of the primary pieces are up there at all. I've spent hours and hours farming/searching for them and have very little to show for that time spent. When you combine the fact there are tons of other players farming them at the same time, the probability you will actually find one goes down significantly. I've even had a few instances where I got to a discovery node but there were mobs everywhere that swarmed me and someone came in and grabbed it while I was fighting the mobs lol...I understand it's "the nature of the game", but it's extremely frustrating. I personally put a great deal of value on my time in which I invest in the game, so when I have very little to show for it, it's very discouraging and I have very little motivation to keep trying at this point and hope the prices go down, because with the money sink this game has I highly doubt there will ever be a time I can comfortably afford 20-30 plat for a costume piece. What's frustrating, too is that the pieces that are discoveries are all things you see NPC's wearing and are very characteristic of the races in the game. So like if you want the Draken's barbaric or savage sets for a Draken character you have to hunt for them for a million years to the point where you're really questioning if it is worth the time put in so I can completely see where the OP is coming from. Testing these things during CBT can't possibly be the same as the live version, because there were nowhere NEAR as many players in CBT to compete with. In fact, there were very few to virtually none at the times I did during CBT, so of course they came faster and seemed less rare. This is just my 2 cents on this subject, and it's something I've been thinking about frequently at this point. I do have a question, though...Do the discovery nodes in both the starter zone version, and level 50 version of Crimson Badlands BOTH drop the costumes and the pets? Or do we need to specifically farm the level 50 versions of zones that have a starter version? Edited October 10, 2015 by Narcoleptic Turtle | |} ---- Crimson Isle doesn't have the costume/pet in their loot tables, nor do Northern Wilds or Levian Bay. You have to hit up the level 50 versions for them. The primary reason for this is that the opposite faction can't get to the 3-6 zones and the pets are unique to the zone, though we also wanted to start this at about 6 when you have more inventory space. We tend not to send people back to the 3-6 zones in general (note that resource nodes don't start appearing until 6-14, etc.) Regarding the rest of your post, it's true that CBT didn't have nearly the numbers that live did, but I've been farming them on live also when I have the time. I'm also keeping a very close eye on the metrics, as I can see how many discoveries have been revealed vs. how many costume trunks have been revealed and such. We have no changes coming in the immediate future for this, but I'll watch feedback and numbers and will adjust things if need be. | |} ---- i can support this, cause caydiem was always on in the PTR and answering our questions while testing stuff, i almost believed she lived there | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah ummm hate to tell you this but your assumptions about her are wrong on every level (and I see that I missed her post saying as much). I've talked to Caydiem on numerous occasions about the way the game handles collectible shiny fun things, and she's been open and receptive every time. The result has been more fun in Challenges, in getting various achievements working right, and overall improving the flow and functionality of several aspects of the game. She responds both as a developer and as someone who does it themselves. I don't pretend to speak for her, but I find your tone unbelievable condescending. Also, her job description is basically Chief of Fun Stuff, and while you may not find the current implementation fun because you're too goal oriented for your own good, it is light years ahead of where it was, precisely because of the new unique aspects you're so willing to take away again. PS- as feedback goes, the only thing I'd find a change for are the buff stations. They're just awful for something that's so common. Please maybe come up with something else to be just as common, and split the appearances between the two. PPS- as another piece of feedback, maybe we could talk about looking at the micro events or whatever they're called. Possibly making them more interesting and slightly harder, and then putting a higher than normal shot at a costume piece/pet at the end of it? Edited October 10, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- I wish I was that lucky D: Maybe I am just really, really unlucky. 2 costume pieces after a few hours (almost) every day since relaunch :< I really want something that looks Draken-ish for my Draken alt! | |} ---- The Refugee set is not what I'd call "Draken-ish" ... it's more like "poor, busted-ass peon running for his life-ish." :lol: EDIT: I picked up the hard hat the other evening. I just now realized it's also part of the set. So all I am lacking is the pants. :D Edited October 11, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- I know I'm looking for the barbaric, savage, and osun slave sets. So far I just have gloves and shoulders from barbaric lol. I found colonist boots somewhere random. | |} ---- It's nice that you made discoveries relevant, the new challenge system could use some of that love :D there is no fun stuff anymore for challenges and you have to complete multiple challenges now to get anything at all. I get that a large pecentage of the stuff from the old challenges model was just vendored but some nicer things from the later challenge teirs would be nice. On the plus side my levelling warrior did get some nice gear upgrades out of the challenge boxes I have to say I agree with Kezra's first post, some things should be gained exlusively from playing the game and I appreciate that they are. | |} ---- ---- ---- "I beat the first boss of Kirby's Dreamland with a gameshark, why are you complaining about the last boss of Super C?" The maps are not even comparable. how many Discoveries did you find per circle? 3-5? You are lucky to find a discovery in Wilderrun every 30 minutes. The problem is not the total number of Discovery points, its the fact in this one gigantic snaking forest there are only about 6 discovery points that re-spawn at a predictable 10 to 20 minute time frame, all the rest across the zone can take anywhere from 20 minutes to multiple hours to show up again, there are a few I have not seen come up for days at a time. You could hire me to be a guide at this point I have memorized this zone. believe me it IS that bad, and to be told that is within the acceptable parameters and having most of a thread crash down on me for complaining about it, when people here regularly and acceptably rally against shit far more trifling then this is just galling. | |} ---- ---- Really wish you guys would quit with the soulbinding of vanity/fun items. First it was dye - which you fixed. Then it was random decor in dungeons - still haven't fixed. Then it was the ships, pets, and mounts in shiphands. Now this... Do you have any idea how frustrating it is for myself and my husband when we farm shiphands and he gets his tenth Fraz pet that he summarily vendors, while I've been desperately wishing for one forever? @_@ And discovering a pet on an alt only to be unable to send it to my main... hurrrrrgh I hate it so much. @OP: I rather like having things that aren't in the cash shop... so no, let's keep stuff in-game please. | |} ---- thank you for the reply! where does the osun slave costume set drop? :D | |} ---- That's a pretty bold assumption. Why on earth would you think developers don't like exploring, collecting, etc? | |} ---- It's mostly difficult because there are a ton of other players running around for discoveries too. I've spent the last week (when I could finally get past the infinite loading screens) in Wilderrun, and of the maybe 80-100 discoveries I found, only about a tenth of them weren't silly buffs. Four of them were teleports to caves with easy bosses, and the rest were chests with crafting or runecrafting bags (I can't remember which). None of them were costumes or pets. Now, I'd understand that the rarity should be high for those items when opening discoveries, but with so many folks running around looking for them, the amount of discoveries is really low. Even with a tracker addon. I have been getting around 5 per hour if I'm lucky and I know where a lot of them are. I think this is the real problem. Well, that and the high chance of getting buffs. That should be lowered in my opinion but who am I to say. | |} ----